


Fight

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post Season 9 Finale)<br/>Cas struggles to deal with Dean's new state as the urge to cut Dean down with his angel blade is the equal to his desire to pin him against nearest wall and kiss him until he moaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

Dean fought with everybody. He fought with Sam, with Crowley, with other hunters who visited the bunker - hell, he'd even fought with a Gas-N-Sip attendant who got too close to the Impala, nearly taking the guy's head off with the Blade.

Dean fought with everybody. But mostly, he fought with Cas. 

There was something within angels and demons that made them on edge around each other, some ancient, instinctual desire to lunge at each other with the powers of heaven and hell behind them. Everytime Dean entered the room, Cas's hand twitched toward his angel blade. He remembered the feeling from being with Meg, but the situation with Dean was a completely different animal. 

The urge to cut Dean down with his angel blade was the equal to his desire to pin him against nearest wall and kiss him until he moaned.

"Hey Angel!"

Cas was in the library reading an ancient Bible when he heard Dean come down the stairs. Since his transformation, he'd taken to calling Cas "Angel", his tone dripping with mockery and sarcasm. Cas chose to ignore him, though his skin felt like a live wire and his hand was already wrapped around his angel blade.

"What are you doing?" Dean pulled out a chair and sat down next to him. 

"I'm trying to find a way to preserve this grace." Cas's response was curt. Lately, that was the only way he found himself speaking to Dean.

Dean leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the table. "Cas, I still don't understand why you don't just take Metatron's grace. He took yours right? Son of a bitch deserves it."

Cas shook his head. "Taking another angel's grace is a terrible, blasphemous crime. Besides, that grace wouldn't last forever either. I'd have to steal another angel's grace, and then another and another until I perish."

"Since when have you cared about heaven's rules?" Smirking, Dean blinked and his eyes changed from their familiar green to soulless black. He moved toward Cas, who tightened his grip on his angel blade, prepared for a fight. But Dean did not attack him. He kissed him.

The kiss was violent. Dean pressed his lips to his with ravenous force, his hands reaching back to pull on Cas's hair. Half of Cas wanted to smite him, the other half craved Dean's touch like a drug. The latter half won as Cas seized Dean's face with desperate hands and pulled him close. Lips still together, their hands explored other parts of each other. Their touches were feverish and without tenderness. 

Dean's eyes were still black when they broke apart. "Oh I'm sorry Angel, was that too blasphemous for you?"

Cas growled, shoving Dean against one of the bookshelves and ripped his shirt off in one quick motion. Dean laughed with gleeful malice as Cas tore off his pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked. 

"The Great Castiel," Dean mocked, still laughing. "Too holy, too noble to take another angel's grace but he's got no problem with fucking a de-...oh!" Dean gasped as Cas placed a rough hand on his dick. Their eyes locked and Dean's mouth twisted into smile. He shoved Cas back against the table, pulling his shirt off as he did so. Hands knotted in Cas's hair, Dean pressed their foreheads together.

"Get down on your knees," he whispered to the angel, eyes still black. "And pray."

Cas dropped to his knees, running his hands down Dean's torso. He pressed his fingers against the insides of Dean's thighs, eliciting a low moan. Cas was glad becoming a demon hadn't changed his weak spots. He ran his tongue along Dean's already hard dick, getting another moan out of him. He did it again, slower this time.

Dean snapped at him with a throaty voice. "Fuck, just blow me already!"

And so Cas did. He closed his lips around Dean's dick, moving up and down his length. He closed his eyes, listening to Dean's gasps and moans. For a moment, he let himself forget that Dean was a demon and he was an angel and this was unholy and sinful and unnatural and just wrong. For a moment, he let himself believe their love hadn't been shattered the moment Dean's eye's turned black. For a moment, they were just Cas and Dean.

The moment was shattered when Dean grabbed Cas's head and forced himself deeper into Cas's mouth. Cas nearly gagged, but he took Dean's length into this throat and continued. 

"Cas!" Dean growled his name. Cas could tell Dean was close to finishing. He moved his mouth away. With his demonic strength, Dean lifted Cas to his feet and laid him across the library table, sending a few heavy volumes crashing to the floor. He tugged off what was left of Cas's clothes and tossed them aside. He slid two fingers inside Cas, stretching him out with rushed ungentle motions. The angel moaned.

"Dean..."

The fingers were gone and a moment later, Cas felt Dean's dick inside him. He cried out, gripping the edge of the table with white knuckles. Dean's thrusts were hard and fast, and Cas screamed Dean's name with each one. The library was filled with a chorus of gasped profanities and breathless appeals to God. 

Dean came first with a load moan and then shuddered, relaxing his body and wrapping his arms around Cas and pressing his forehead into his shoulder blade. It was the first time in a long time that Dean's touch was gentle. Relishing in the feeling of Dean's hands on his skin and his breath on his bare back, Cas came a moment later.

Dean moved away from Cas and sank into one of the library chairs. Cas followed him, curling up in his lap and resting his head on Dean's shoulder, arms draped around his neck.

"Cas, we are so broken." Dean's eyes had gone back to green and his voice had lost the angry edge it had carried since his transformation.

"I'm not sure we were ever really whole." Cas placed a light kiss on Dean's lips and then settled into his embrace. At least for the moment, they were okay.


End file.
